Falling Down and Getting Up
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Brody is bit down after his and Rachel's break-up so Cassie goes and talks some sense into him, which also turns into something else...


Disclaimer: I don't know anything.

Author's Note: This is my first time writing anything like this so uh hope it's enjoyed and at least somewhat realistic. I actually do prefer Brody/Rachel as a couple but Brody/Cassie is hot too and I would be amazed if Rachel would go for something like this though I could be surprised.

"Did you know Rachel got a callback for 'Funny Girl?'" came a voice behind him. Startled, Brody turned around and saw Cassandra, known affectionately or otherwise as Cassie, July leaning against the wall. "Speaking of, where the hell have you been?"

"Rachel got a callback?" Brody asked surprised, not about Rachel getting a callback because he had always known that she was going to go places, but that he hadn't known about it. Sure they might not have parted on the best of terms, but he would have still liked to know such important news.

"Yeah, and you missed the celebration. Again, where were you? I sent you an email about it." Cassie asked pissed and he winced. Being on the receiving end of Cassie's anger was never good as she had razor blades for words and they all cut hard.

"I was out and didn't check," he mumbled. He heard her snort, and he knew she was rolling her eyes even though he didn't turn around.

"Out doing what exactly, hmm?" She moved close to him. "You were drinking that's what. I don't tolerate that in my class." He turned around and looked at her coolly.

"And you don't? Please, how many times have you shown up for your own class drunk? It's more often than not. Everybody knows it and you don't do a great job hiding it."

"Alright yes, sometimes I do. That doesn't mean I want my students and my T.A. to do so though. You've been skipping out on my class for days now and it has gone on long enough. I'm not letting one of my prize students, especially you, give up."

"And they say you don't have a heart," he muttered.

"Yes, I'm a harpy with a hole where my heart should be but I must ask this. Was it worth fucking her?" Brody looked up shocked. Cassie rolled her eyes. "Come on, you don't expect me to know that's what you two been up to? It was really obvious and I know you. You don't get close to anyone unless you're sleeping with them. So was it worth it?"

"I loved her," he said and Cassie spat on the ground.

"Oh boo-hoo and cry me a river, whether or not you did is not the issue. We all knew it was never going to work out. Schwimmer's going places and while you are talented, she's really something else entirely. You were going to get left behind at some point. So did you enjoy fucking her?"

"Yes," Brody admitted and Cassie nodded.

"Good, so you can get your stop mooning over her sweet ass and get back to doing your job. At least you didn't get her pregnant."

"Huh?" Brody asked confused.

"Sources tell me that Rachel Berry had apparently checked out a health clinic over pregnancy test results which turned out to be negative. Good thing or I would have seriously smacked the both of you."

"She believed she was pregnant?" He asked stunned.

"Apparently so, but it turned out to be a false alarm. Her period was just abnormally late because of stress and who knows what other issues which also explained the minor weight gain." Brody had noticed but had been too polite to say anything but he had never thought of her being pregnant…

"She never told me," he said shocked.

"Why would she? Besides, it was a false alarm anyhow."

"But she never told me that she might have been," Brody said stunned that Rachel would keep something like that from him.

"Again, why would she have told you? Did you ever tell her about your other 'job?'" Cassie asked and Brody winced at the scolding tone it contained.

"No," he said, looking down.

"I don't know what sort of relationship you and schwimmer had going on but it doesn't sound particularly strong if you didn't tell her something so central. I should have tried harder to put a stop to it especially considering that near pregnancy scare and would have if apparently schwimmer hadn't already dumped you."

"What does it matter to you whether me and Rachel are together? It's none of your business!" Brody shouted. "And stop looking into everyone's lives and relationships!"

"That's my job as a teacher which you've apparently forgotten. I look out after my students: you, schwimmer, and everyone else. My methods are certainly different, but I really do want everyone to succeed and that can't be done if you're busy planting your dick in her."

"You didn't mind when it was in you," he snarled and Cassie sighed.

"No, I suppose not. I was certain Rachel would have dumped you when she found out you couldn't keep it in your pants long enough for a week while she was away. Maybe I should have just told her about your job before it got serious and almost ended in catastrophe."

"So it was you that set that whole thing up! Rachel had been devastated because of that and it was hard just to win her trust and friendship back over again."

"See that's the thing, she never full did trust you again after that. Though I am surprised that schwimmer cheated on you, never thought she had it in her."

"How do you know that?"

"I didn't, but I guessed and it looks like I'm right considering your reaction." Brody growled and paced the room.

"It was with her ex, the one that I thought she was getting over. I really thought we had something special but the minute she goes back to bum-fuck Lima, Ohio she's all over him again. She was upset when I was with you but every time she went back she had been with him. She didn't say so but I knew it, I could feel it. Santanna even brought him over just to beat me up. Guy was a fucking psycho."

"So you broke it off with her," Cassie inquired.

"Yeah, I wasn't really left much choice in the matter because Kurt started hating me for some reason, Santanna had disliked me from the start, and Rachel was cheating on me with her fucking psycho-ex and lying about it. But I most certainly didn't want to," Brody murmured.

"Psycho-exes aside, it was better off you did. Were you still doing your job?"

"You know I was, how else would I afford to be here?" Brody asked. "Even with a scholarship and a normal job, I'd still be struggling to make by, barely keeping afloat. The debt alone would kill me and have you seen the rise in debt for students just out of college? They're going flat-out broke. None of them know how lucky they are to have supportive parents with money send them here. Heck, most of the students don't know how lucky they are to even attend here."

"I'm going to give some hard truth. The fact that you never told her about your job and circumstances or explained how you felt was an obvious predictor it wasn't going to work out."

"I guess," Brody moaned. "But I loved her."

"It takes more than love and I should know. My first marriage was a disaster since my husband couldn't put up with my 'moods' and 'nagging at him all the time.' He couldn't understand why I was so upset over the theatre and though I was some psycho bitch for yelling at that guy with the cellphone."

"You are," Brody smiled slightly before frowning again. "Nevertheless, I still thought we had a chance."

"Seriously Brody? Did you learn nothing in my class about the value of dreaming? Dreams are all very well and good but real life sucks and it takes work to get anything which is why so many dreams shatter into dust. Just because it seems all rainbows and butterflies at first doesn't mean it won't turn sour at some point. You and Rachel weren't ready for a relationship and had completely different goals which was why your tryst was bound to fail. She was going places that you couldn't follow even if you tried and she doesn't need a man distracting her from it."

"Whose side are you on anyway? You keep supporting Rachel though you tried to break us up which was so not cool by the way. I was really upset with you after Rachel started yelling at me about cheating on her with you and I swore to never do it again."

"But you did, didn't you? Considering you returned back to doing your job."

"But I never cheated on her where it really matters, my heart" Brody said touching the spot on his chest. "She did though which is the thing that really gets me."

"So now we are at the heart of the issue, so to speak," Cassie smirked at her own pun a moment before sighing and looking at Brody. "You may have loved her, she may have loved you, but it wasn't going to happen. She was an ideal that you could love, one I certainly don't blame you for. There's a certain spark about her that just shines. Maybe if you stayed close enough, some of that spark could rub off on you. You're a great dancer, singer, and actor but you're no schwimmer. Girl don't ever give up, even when she is a pain in the neck, whiny, and annoying as hell. You'd never get in the spotlight if you were with her."

"I don't mind, not when I'm with her."

"You might not mind now but think about the future. When she's off winning Grammies and applause, what will you be doing? You'd be just an attractive trophy husband and no one would know anything about you other than being Rachel's attractive hunk even though you have talent as well. Heck, you were such a poor sap that she forgot you're anything but something nice to look at as well which was what your relationship consisted of. Did she ever love you for you or just for being an ever-present supportive rah-rah cheerleader that would also take her mind off presumptuous psycho boy? Also, why did you allow someone who doesn't even go here to arrange a freaking dance number and then show you off?"

"Santanna pushed her way in and well, she's not one you could stop easily. Kind of a lot like you since you have stuff in common other than that though she completely hated me for some reason. I still haven't figured out how it is that Rachel and her ever became friends since they are just so different. Cassie smirked.

"Who knows? If only I had been around to see it. Too bad I was on sabbatical at the moment and left you in charge."

"Yeah, you're 'sabbatical,'" Brody said making quotation marks in the air. "Which didn't involve sun, sand, martinis, and hot guys to pamper you?"

"Hey, I needed a break from schwimmer. Too much goody-goody isn't good for the soul and I couldn't rely on you at the moment since you were off in gaga land chasing after a bitch who doesn't want you other than to get over an ex and because she's needy and in need of praise and attention even when unearned. How dare you encourage that behavior by the way."

"So that's what this is about. You just didn't like me and Rachel together." Brody said, pounding his fists. Cassie scoffed.

"Ugh, typical men, hear the things they want and completely miss the rest. Yes, I didn't want you and Rachel together, wanted to destroy her confidence, and wanted you, but more importantly, I was doing you guys a favor trying to end a mistake before it got to this point." She touched Brody.

"I did miss you on Sabbatical and did offer to let you come," Cassie said.

"I was busy with Rachel and then that stupid wedding happened. I had a nice surprise all planned out and then she came back tasting of another man."

"You were in an open relationship," Cassie reminded as she sneaked a hand under his shirt and slipped it off, leaving him bare-chested. He looked at her confused a moment before she started running her hands along his abs. The confusion shifted into a look of pleasure as he moved closer.

"That was to justify my unfortunate job should she ever catch something. I didn't expect her to actually take advantage of it, especially with her ex of all people. I could understand anyone else perhaps, but not him. Not when he broke her heart and called off their marriage. Not when he left her a shell of herself for a time in desperate need of a friend.

"Oh be quiet already, I'm tired of talking about Schwimmer. Let's just get to the fun stuff that you and Schwimmer never did but I know you enjoy," Cassie tweaked the nipple of his right pec and rolled her tongue along it, flicking it back and forth. She could feel him grow hard against her as her other hand played along his ripped abs. "I can give you what you want," she said teasingly and Cassie watched as his pupils dilated and his breathing got heavier.

"Can you?" Brody rumbled and Cassie grinned since her usually good and quiet student was gone, replaced by what she knew was a sex master. It was no wonder at all he was so popular and she wondered if Rachel had ever brought out this side of him. She somehow doubted it, little miss goody two-shoes Schwimmer was. If she had, there'd be no way she could have ever even thought to take her ex back and give Brody up and would have at least tried a little harder to keep him.

"Well you should know you got to take it," she said as she backed off. Brody's eyes followed her and she knew his mind was off Rachel as he grinned and licked his lips.

"Someone's a tease and in need of punishment." He went to the closet and pulled out a paddle, hefting it. "This should do and I've been wanting to do this for a while for that stunt with Rachel." Damn his mind was back on Schwimmer but only briefly as he smacked his hand with it. "Come over her Cassie," he growled and she was excited. Finally! It had been a while and while she had great sex with others, most people didn't have the guts to do BDSM or were a bit too aggressive and she wouldn't trust them to not get sadistically carried away but Brody was perfect at it. You'd have never thought it from how quiet and sweet he could be but he was. She slunk over to him and he gesture her to kneel bottom up. She smirked as she did so which brought out a fire in his eyes.

"You're enjoying this?" he asked sharply. She was and he knew it but it was fun to play.

"Nope," she said lightly which earned her a swat, causing her to gasp a little.

"How bout now?"

"Nope." He hit harder with it causing her to buck forward.

"10 swats for lying, count them," he commanded. He smacked her again.

"One," she gasped out. Another one came as soon as the pain from the second stopped. "Two," she started biting her lips as he started swinging harder. "Thr-ee," she grunted from the next. The next one quickly followed. "Four!"

"Louder Cassie, I want to hear," Brody said as he swung again.

"Five! Six!" The pain hurt bad but at the same time it was starting to fade into the background from pleasure. "Seven!" Cassie was near screaming at this point. "Eight! Nine! Ten!" Finally the blows stopped and she fell onto the ground crying and laughing at the same time and totally enthralled. God, Schwimmer didn't know what she was missing! Brody looked at her before pulling down her leotard, caressing each leg as he did so.

"Fucking beautiful…" he murmured. Cassie wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close and over her. He licked along her neck, eliciting a moan as he swirled and bit down leaving contortions as he moved up and down marking her. His hands took the opportunity to tease her breasts, rubbing then stopping which was both pleasant and frustrating when he wasn't biting. When Brody decided he had enough marking the sides of her neck, he moved lower, tongue-ing where his hands where, lightly playing with one side then the other. Cassie was trembling all over from the heat and when he squeezed she lost it as he buried his face in between and he hadn't even started really. When he started pulling off her soaked panties and finger fucking her, she was already again. She blindly reached out and fumbled at his pants though her usual coordinated movements were off and she couldn't do it. She wasn't in the mood for teasing anymore. Sensing that, Brody unzipped and he laughed as she clumsily helped pull his pants off him till he was in his boxers with his rather large tent. He shucked those as well and Cassie couldn't help but drool at the sight of his cock which quite frankly was well-endowed and while not the largest she had ever seen, was probably one of the most delicious that she wanted in now. He started two fingers briefly which she mewled in complaint before immediately replacing with a massive slam that had her seeing stars. Not much adjustment was needed as she was already prepared as he slammed into her repeatedly.

"God, yes, Brody!" she screamed ecstatically, rational thought far gone as she felt him grunting as he moved faster riding a wave. Grabbing her hair, he pulled as he struck that special spot and they came together in a massive wave, him screaming out her name as she did his. He withdrew for a moment and she looked at him dazed before she shook her head as he grew hard again. Her last rational thought for a while was that this was going to be a long night and that she was going to be hurting in the morning but it was totally worth it as Brody grabbed her again and continued his ministrations.

Cassie woke up, confused to where they were. Somehow they had made it back to her room, though she couldn't remember when or how, and onto a bed for sleep and she definitely felt like she got smacked by a steam truck, she couldn't ever remember being this sore before but it was worth it. Still…oh she definitely needed pain killer. Looking beside her, she could see Brody sleeping there, curled beside her, one hand protectively around her stomach. He even had a nice smile on his face as he dreamed which was adorable though she wanted to retch at these horrible thoughts such as adorable. Pushing his arm aside firmly as he tried to grab again in sleep, she limped to the bathroom and took three advil. This was a major pain but at the same time she loved it, though not at the moment. When she went back, she saw that Brody was sitting up awake and staring at her with sleepy eyes.

"Hey you," Cassie said fondly.

"Hey," Brody said stretching, a view she admired very much. She'd almost would have wanted a repeat performance if she didn't worry that he might break her if they did. She still had no idea where he got all that energy and the fact that he made her orgasm not just once but multiple times. Cassie was still amazed at how stupid either Rachel must have been or what was going on in their relationship as if she was Schwimmer, she'd grab him and never let him go. Brody smirked at her and she was confused for a moment before she realized he was enjoying the hickeys he had left all over the sides of her neck and throat.

"Enjoy that?" she asked and Brody leaned back looking very satiated.

"Yep."

"So I assume you're over Rachel." Cassie asked.

"Well, I'll miss her…but yeah, I can't see her putting up with that," Brody said his eyes glowing in admiration at Cassie which caused her to feel pleased. "Did it hurt?"

"Very much so," she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked a bit worriedly.

"Well, it feels like I've been wailed on all over by sticks and then danced on by the class but yeah, I'll live. Don't think I can do that again for a while though," she said sighing. Brody grinned.

"More's the pity. Since I guess I don't need to worry about Rachel anymore considering she seems to be doing fine and getting her first Broadway callback I guess I will have to wait for the next time."

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" Cassie asked. Brody gave her an 'are you stupid?' look.

"Of course there's going to be a next time. There always is."

"Well…yeah," she grudgingly admitted.

"Would you like to make it official?" Brody asked staring at her seriously, the playfulness gone.

"Make what official?"

"Our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship," she said carefully and winced at the sad expression in his eyes. "At least, not yet." The joy returned.

"Are you saying you will?" he asked excitedly.

"No, I'm saying maybe," Cassie said but smiled as he pumped his hands.

"Yes! You and me all the way!"

"If you do that in public though, I am going to dump you so hard you wouldn't know which way was up."

"Sorry," Brody said quickly, putting his hands down.

"It's alright," she said. "But you're going to be the one telling schwimmer."

"What?" Brody yelped surprised and she laughed. Seeing she was kidding, he hoped, he started laughing too and they laughed until Cassie stopped at checked the time. "Oh, time to get ready for class. You're coming in right?" she asked getting up.

"Wouldn't miss it," he said winking as he followed.


End file.
